newerauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bacchus Conflict
The Bacchus Conflict, often referred to as the Corporate Wars, was an armed conflict that took place on the planet Bacchus in the Cor Caroli system from early 598 to mid-599. Three factions contested control of the world's resources: (1) Khortex and Vaprin Gas Mining Corporation, (2) BHP Billiton, Bralakk Shipyards, and Faláred Weapons Limited, and (3) Belreen Oil Corporation, HSBC Holdings, and Gari Arms. Khortex Terraformation and Installations Systems, which had laid claim to Bacchus and had spent approximately 45 years terraforming the planet, published reports of the planet's resource-rich environment in late 597 to increase international interest in officially purchasing it. Vaprin Gas Mining Corporation immediately approached Khortex about setting up operations on Bacchus, and the two companies entered serious negotiations. Due to the undeveloped nature of extranational law in unclaimed star systems, however, other companies were able to begin landing expeditions on the planet. With no government claiming jurisdiction over the Cor Caroli system, Khortex's protests were ignored. A clash between security forces of Khortex and BHP Billiton occurred on February 4th, 598, and sparked what would become an eighteen-month, three-way, private war between eight megacorporations. Khortex brought charges against all six of its rival companies to the International Court of Corporate Law (ICCL), but the legal proceedings that resulted took longer to resolve than the conflict itself. In the meantime, daily attacks took place between the forces on the planet, facilities and outposts were sabotaged, and occassionally even airstrikes were carried out against opponent factions. Despite international outcry over the atrocities committed on Bacchus, it was only direct intervention that was finally able to bring a conclusion to the conflict. On September 3rd, 599, the Terran Imperium laid official claim to the Cor Caroli system, and purchased Bacchus from Khortex the following day. On September 8th, the entire Imperial Eighth Fleet arrived and entered orbit above the planet. Over two million troops were landed and the situation brought firmly under martial control. Over the duration of the conflict, approximately 4,850 combatants were killed, although other estimates range between 2,400 and 7,250 deaths. Medical records place the number of wounded at 18,353, although it is known that not all wounded personnel received treatment. Intense controversy surrounded the Bacchus Conflict both as it occurred and in the years that followed, with particular furor surrounding the Turreli Sabotage Incident. The Corporate Wars led to significant developments of extranational law by the ICCL as well as the International Criminal Court, and was the impetus toward amending the Near-Galactic Expansionist Treaty, originally signed in 529. Background Corporate Claim & Terraformation In most cases, governments claim star systems and then hire companies to make their planets habitable. Very occassionally this process will be reversed, and a company will engage in planetmaking and only later sell the world to a government. This process is rare, as it requires a great deal of capital up front (usually upward of €1 trillion) and has no guarantee of profit. As a calculated risk, it can, however, produce a great deal of profit for a company. In 552, Khortex Terraformation and Installations Systems (KTIS) was actively searching for a lucrative planet to terraform and sell to a government. They chose Bacchus, the first planet in the Cor Caroli system, which was very well disposed toward planetmaking. The corporation laid claim to the planet and in 553 began its operations to make it habitable. Within ten years the atmosphere had been made breathable, and within fifteen a magnetosphere had been established. In 574 a full forestation and ocean-making initiative was begun, and was incredibly successful. KTIS's use of tall Sezhri trees combined with the world's lower gravity (0.89G) to quickly cover the surface in rainforests. Wildlife was also successfully introduced, and by 595 Bacchus was a lush jungle planet ripe for sale. Vaprin Negotiations From 596-7 KTIS conducted in-depth ecological and geological studies of the world, and in November 597 published detailed reports on their findings with the hope of spurring interest in an official purchase of the planet. Vaprin Gas Mining Corporation (VGMC) contacted KTIS in December to negotiate purchasing a percentage of Bacchus's surface area before a government bought it (for VGMC to purchase the land from a government at a later date would likely be twice as expensive). KTIS responded positively to the proposal, but no deal was reached before January, when things began to change. Corporate Landings & Inciting Incident Arrival of BHP Billiton and Belreen Oil Corporation Three bulk freighters belonging to BHP Billiton entered the Cor Caroli system on January 4, 598. Orbiting KTIS starships immediately informed the BHP vessels that they were entering Khortex space, and that any descent to Bacchus would be a violation of the corporate claim on the planet, and would result in legal action. The following day, BHP shuttles carrying personnel and equipment landed on the southern hemisphere, responding to Khortex's warnings with statements that their corporate claim had no legal standing, since the Cor Caroli system was an extranational location. KTIS immediately submitted an appeal to the government of the Terran Imperium, with whom it had filed its claim. The Imperium, however, informed KTIS because the system was extranational, it was outside of their jurisdiction. There was no precedent for corporate violations outside of colonized space. KTIS next queried the International Court of Corporate Law (ICCL), who responded more favorably, but were still cautious about how to proceed. Since the ICCL had been established by corporations rather than any one national government, and by virtue of being an international institution, its jurisdiction might possibly extend to the situation in the Cor Caroli system. Meanwhile, BHP's personnel had begun setting up mining operations on Bacchus, and had broken ground on a deepcore mining facility by January 18th. Desperate to prevent this geologically and ecologically harmful mining method from progressing, the CEO of KTIS, Samir Khortex, petitioned Terran Emperor Michael Windsor in person. Although the emperor was sympathetic, he could offer no immediate solution. On January 20th, Bralakk Shipyards announced its support of BHP Billiton, stating that no one corporation should be able to lay claim to an entire planet without oversight. Bralakk began supplying BHP with additional starships, even stationing a Scourge Light Frigate in orbit around the planet on the 23rd of the month. The Belreen Oil Corporation (BOC) released a similar statement on January 21st, but instead of supporting BHP's bid for land, it laid its own claim on a large tract of property on Bacchus. Only hours after the announcement, BOC starships arrived above the planet and immediately began landing personnel and oil mining equipment. Worried about a total takeover of its property, KTIS invited VGMC to establish gas mining operations on the the world's northern hemisphere. At this point (January 21st), the entire Khortex company began devoting resources to maintaining its hold on Bacchus. Khortex Armament Systems (KAS) began landing security personnel and equipment, including tanks and other military hardware, on the planet. They arrived on starships supplied by Khortex Fleet Systems (KFS), who not only ferried personnel and equipment, but also brought in starfighters, dropships, and a Crusader-class Destroyer. KTIS began installing bunkers and even larger fortifications at key geographical points, and around Vaprin mining sites. In the weeks following BOC's landing, three more companies declared their interest in the planet. On January 25th, HSBC Holdings pledged their financial support and some personnel to BOC. Faláred Weapons Limited announced their support of BHP on January 28th, and Gari Arms announced their support of BOC on January 31st. Inciting Incident: Northrush Skirmish blah Category:Military Engagements